Hyeya
by Ashura Nako
Summary: En su mundo, solo había un sol que le daba luz y le guiaba. Y él era solo una luna dependiente y triste que se sentía morir sin esa luz. Una luz que no podía abandonar ni dejar ir. Deseándolo y anhelándolo con cada respiro forzado.


Hello y nada más, chao pescao, solo hay notas abajo y ya son un pilón.

* * *

 **Aviso:** Este Fic participa del Reto Make a Wish del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

(Nunca pensé que volvería a poner eso ;_;)

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto (más a pierrot esto lo sabe hasta las pelusas de debajo de mi cama)._

* * *

— **Hyeya**

제발 버리지 마 버리지 마

살고 싶지 않아 어찌하나

너 없는 날 어찌하나

아예 모른 채 살 것을

이렇게 미치도록 슬플 줄이야

Please don't leave me, don't abandon me

I don't want to live

What should I do? What should I do without you?

Living while pretending I don't know you

I didn't know it would be insanely saddening like this

.

.

.

Si un apocalipsis zombi estallara en ese mismo momento, Obito pensaba que podría intentar matarles tirándoles todos sus pañuelos llenos de mocos. Esos que abundaban en el suelo de su habitación, aquella que era su celda desde que había cogido un resfriado. Era una posibilidad que no había visto en las películas, contraatacar con virus humanos. Si es que era un genio. Probablemente Kakashi le rebatiría y le explicaría algún motivo «lógico» y «científico» de por qué no tendría efecto, pero al fin y al cabo daba igual: todos morirían en un apocalipsis zombi. Al menos los civiles, ellos como ninjas quizás se salvaban. Así que el as en la manga para vencer un apocalipsis zombi era ser ninja. ¿Y si eso significaba que ese era el motivo por el cual eran ninjas? ¿Y si en la otra punta del mundo ya había zombis comiendo cerebros y destrozando ciudades y ellos eran ninjas porque el gobierno así lo quería para usarlos de soldados?

Las reflexiones paranoicas y fantasiosas de Obito —quizás incrementadas por el resfriado y la fiebre o quizás no— se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar el timbre de su casa. Desde su cama dio permiso para entrar puesto que sabía que sería la señora que se ocupaba de asegurarse que se tomaba las medicinas.

Ser huérfano no era fácil y la soledad era horrible. De hecho, las épocas en las que más tiempo estaba en su casa era cuando estaba enfermo. De lo contrario siempre trataba de estar fuera, lejos de los pensamientos odiosos y tristes que le acechaban en la soledad de su casa. Incluso en invierno, lo que de forma estúpida le llevaba a enfermarse y acabar irónicamente en su casa. Lo que inicialmente le había hecho salir incluso si nevaba.

La señora —que Obito sabía, iba a regañadientes y «obligada»— llegó, le dio las medicinas y se fue sin siquiera desearle mejora. No era nada nuevo.

No era nada nuevo no ser querido por el clan. No era nada nuevo que cuidarle fuera una obligación mientras fuera un niño. No era nada nuevo, nada, nunca. A veces Obito se asustaba al notar que ya los desplantes ni le dolían. Otras veces sentía que se hacía fuerte con ello.

Suspiró. Ya había perdido el hilo de sus increíbles pensamientos de apocalipsis zombis y Kakashi siendo pesado hasta en un supuesto fin del mundo. Se acurrucó más en su cama dispuesto a dormir. Echaba de menos ir a la academia ninja y estaba deseando quitarse de encima ese horrible resfriado. Quería ver a Rin.

Si un apocalipsis surgiera en ese momento y sus pañuelos llenos de mocos y virus no hicieran efecto —algo que todavía era debatible— Obito trataría de salvar a Rin. Se llevaría a Rin como el príncipe de un cuento de hadas y sobrevivirían aunque el mundo fuera horrible. Bueno, y quizás solo quizás si le sobrara tiempo, si las condiciones fueran favorables e hiciera buen clima; solo quizás salvaría a Kakashi también.

Sonrió acurrucado en sus mantas imaginándose con un poderoso _sharingan_ brillando en sus ojos y Kakashi derrotado siendo sostenido por él mientras Rin sonreía.

Probablemente la sonrisa de Rin sería la única medicina necesaria para curar las heridas.

Le gustaría ver a Rin en esos momentos. Seguro que su sonrisa y su voz expulsarían los gérmenes de su cuerpo en un parpadeo. Como una nija experto en genjutsu alejando de su mente una de estas técnicas.

Ah, quería ver a Rin. Si apareciera un hada madrina de la nada, o de una recóndita lámpara empolvada de su hogar; le pediría ver a Rin.

Obito pensaba, que fuera cual fuera la situación, siempre pediría ver a Rin.

Sin embargo Rin no fue a verle en los días que tardó en recuperarse, aunque Obito fue positivo y pensó que su mejora y ver a Rin en la academia al volver eran un deseo concedido.

* * *

El Tanabata era uno de los festivales favoritos de Obito. Por supuesto por el ambiente de la aldea, las vestimentas, las luces, los puestos de comida y demás. En ningún caso era por la historia que había detrás de la festividad, la bonita y dramática historia de dos amantes capaces solo de verse una vez al año. No, para nada. Porque Obito no era de los que lloraba leyendo mangas de amor y novelas adolecentes. No.

Algo que sí reconocía sin vergüenza del festival era su interés por los deseos. Obito sabía que la mayor parte de lo que los adultos les contaban a los niños era mentira, aun así, le gustaba creer. No en todo, pero sí creer en los deseos del Tanabata.

Así pues, Obito iba orgulloso, con sus deseos bien guardados en una libreta —causado por el trauma infantil de cuando le dijeron unos Uchiha mayores del clan que su deseo no se cumpliría porque el papel donde lo escribió estaba arrugado— y buscando el lugar ideal para colgarlos. Si supiera más técnicas ninjas, o si fuera más alto podría colgarlo más arriba. Cuanto más arriba más especial, o eso pensaba Obito. Pero ni su altura ni sus capacidades se lo permitían. Porque no iba a subirse a edificios para ello y nada rodeaba realmente el árbol.

Abrió su libreta y sacó los deseos.

«Deseo vencer a Bakakashi de una vez.»

«Deseo dejar de ser un _genin_.»

«Deseo tener el _sharingan_ y que mi clan me acepte.»

«Deseo pasar el Tanabata con Rin.»

«Deseo que Rin me quiera.»

Escuchó a una anciana reír entre dientes diciendo algo como que «los niños de hoy en día eran muy ambiciosos» pero Obito no supo descifrar la intención tras ese comentario. Si solo era un apunte o una queja. De cualquier modo él pensaba que si pedía varios al menos uno le sería concedido. Que cuantos más pidiera más posibilidades tendría, era pura estadística, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo empezaba mal pues no había sido capaz de pedirle a Rin salir con él el día del Tanabata. Y al final había escuchado que Rin iría con sus padres. Aún así era positivo al respecto. Quizás no podría pasar el Tanabata con ella pero si verla, decirle lo guapa que estaba y desearle que sus deseos se cumplieran.

Ahora solo quedaba colgarlos, y al ser varios necesitaría varias ramas pues cada deseo estaba cuidadosamente escrito en un papel diferente. Había ido con tiempo —por primera vez en su vida— así que no pasaba nada, podía entretenerse en ponerlos en un bonito, aunque bajo, lugar.

Pero quizás la anciana tenía razón y había sido muy ambicioso, demasiado, tanto que le habían castigado los dioses.

Ese día no vio a Rin en toda la noche, por más que paseó y paseó hasta que le dolieron los pies. Al final de la noche pateó una piedra, sentado en unas escaleras de roca mientras se comía un calamar en una brocheta. Había sido un Tanabata aburrido, ni siquiera había podido pelearse con Kakashi quien no iba a ese tipo de festividades, quedándose en casa.

—Eres un aburrido, Kakashi —dijo para nadie más que para sí mismo.

Definitivamente, el Tanabata era otra mentira de los adultos.

* * *

Cuando decidió empujar a Kakashi fuera del alcance de la roca, supo que todo había acabado. Que ya estaba lejos el seguir formándose como ninja, que ya no podría ser Hokage, que no podría enseñar en su clan su recién despertado _sharingan_.

Ya no podría ver más a Rin.

Y Rin estaba ahí, a su lado, llorando con agonía y Obito se sentía halagado por esas lágrimas pero triste. Ni siquiera podía consolarla. Kakashi ni siquiera parecía en sus cabales, jamás pensó ver tanta expresividad en la cara de acelga de Kakashi. Pero ya era tarde para todo. Tarde para darse cuenta que Kakashi y el eran estúpidos hasta decir basta, siempre negando una amistad que era una realidad y siempre apartándose en vez de apoyarse cuando hacía falta.

No le quedaba tiempo y tenía tanto que decir y tanto que callar. ¿Debería confesarle al fin a Rin sus sentimientos? ¿Merecía la pena? Obito sabía la respuesta, Obito sabía lo que Rin sentía por Kakashi. No merecía la pena cargar a Rin en esos momentos con unos sentimientos que nunca notó, que nunca correspondió y que ya nunca podría.

Quizás sus sentimientos por Rin deberían morir ahí, junto a él. Quizás ni siquiera la muerte los disipara.

Al final, tragándose las emociones que le hacían maldecir que todo fuera a acabar de ese modo, pidió a Rin que le diera su ojo sano a Kakashi. El clan ya no le importaba una mierda, siempre le habían odiado y siempre lo harían. Al menos ahora les iba a dar un motivo; iba a regalar la herencia y mayor orgullo del clan a un cualquiera. De algún modo se sintió bien, como su última gamberrada, su último acto de rebeldía, su perdón a Kakashi por haber sido tonto. Rin accedió, concediéndole esa última voluntad y comenzó con la operación, aunque no fuera el lugar idóneo para hacerla.

Todo estaba oscuro ya, pero la mano de Rin aferrada a la suya le hacía sentirse tranquilo de algún modo. Como si no tuviera que tener miedo. Aunque la verdad es que lo tenía, tenía pánico y quería llorar. Notó como todo empezaba a moverse y supuso que la cueva que se desmoronaba ya no aguantaría más. La mano y el calor de Rin fueron arrancados de su mano y escuchó las voces de sus compañeros, tristes y desolados por esa situación.

«Justo cuando me empezaba a llevar bien con Kakashi. Nunca pude decirle a Rin que la amaba. Desearía poder pasar más tiempo con todos…» Sus pensamientos dolían porque sabía que quizás era los últimos pensamientos coherentes que tendría antes de que todo fuera caos.

Obito quería ser fuerte no pudo evitarlo y gritó el nombre de Rin justo antes de notar más peso sobre él. El oxigeno parecía faltarle y presa de un dolor inimaginable, perdió el conocimiento.

.

.

.

Cuando se despertó se sintió perdido y atontado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y ni siquiera era capaz de enfocar. Para empezar no debería estar vivo y si eso era el cielo era una basura. No entendía que tuviera que doler una vez muerto. Sus pensamientos hacían que su cabeza retumbara y simplemente se dejó llevar varias veces por la inconsciencia, despertándose y volviendo a dormirse, entendiendo cada vez menos pero aguantando más tiempo despierto.

Por alguna extraña razón entendió que no estaba muerto y no solo eso, tenía un ojo, aquel que debería haberse aplastado bajo la roca estaba funcional aunque no conseguía enfocar nada y se sentía mareado cuando lo abría y trataba de ver. A veces escuchaba voces pero debido a su estado no dudaba que fueran alucinaciones. Quizás aún estaba en las ruinas de la cueva. La vida no le dejaba ni morir de golpe, iba a mantenerle así hasta morir de hambre o desangrado. Si es que se estaba desangrando.

Pudieron pasar días hasta que Obito consiguió mantenerse totalmente despierto y se encontró con un extraño ser mirándole. O al menos intentándolo dado que no tenía ojos pese a tener una forma de cuerpo muy humana.

El resto fue un alud de información y sensaciones extrañas. Madara, los Uchiha, el Zetsu blanco, el _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ … Todo parecía un sueño, o la mejor película de fantasía del siglo. A veces sentía que no entendía nada, pero de algún modo ese Madara le había salvado y se sentía en deuda. Así que de algún modo le dejó contarle todo, una y otra vez, escuchando atentamente. Entendiendo a veces y no tantas otras. Estando de acuerdo en algunas cosas y sintiendo miedo a veces. Madara era imponente pese a ser viejo y parecer débil.

Sin embargo no importaba, estaba vivo y eso significaba que tenía otra oportunidad. Pensó en los deseos del Tanabata de años atrás. Ya era un _ch_ _ū_ _nin_ , pero nunca llegaría a _j_ _ō_ _nin_ , ya no podría vencer a Kakashi ni ser Hokage porque el estado de su cuerpo era una desgracia, pero los deseos de Rin aun podrían concederse. Quizás podía pasar un Tanabata con Rin y quizás esta pudiera de una vez olvidar a Kakashi y fijarse en el. Quizás Rin y él podrían ser unos nuevos Orihime y Hikoboshi que consiguen verse tras mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía bien cómo saldría de ahí y sobreviviría con el estado de su cuerpo. Solo Zetsu y Madara podían hacerle sentir aún vivo y recuperarle parte del cuerpo, y dudaba que esa oferta siguiera en pie si se iba. Pero no quería quedarse ahí. Los planes de Madara eran demasiado grandes para él. Obito solo quería ser un gran ninja y pasar tiempo con Rin, quizás ser aceptado por su clan. Que su nombre fuera conocido y respetado: Uchiha Obito. Nada más.

Los días pasaban uno tras otro casi de igual manera, tanto que Obito a veces se perdía en ellos sin saber si habían cambiado de día o aún no. A veces, Madara pasaba días sin despertar y Obito se preguntaba si estaba muerto. Zetsu le confirmaba que no.

—¿Quieres que muera? Porque es lo que parece.

—No he dicho eso, solo me da curiosidad, ¿vale?

—¿Esa curiosidad si está bien? ¿Entonces por qué te enfadas cuando te pregunto sobre cacas?

—¡Te he dicho que dejes de hablar de cacas!

Sin Zetsu hubiera terminado de perder al cordura, a veces al menos, podía reírse con ese extraño ser y su interés por las partes más asquerosas del ser humano.

Realmente extrañaba su vida. Nunca había pensado extrañar su vida corriente y simple, las miradas altaneras y decepcionadas del clan, la cara tapada de Kakashi y todas las lecciones aburridas sobre el mundo ninja. Sin embargo las extrañaba ahora, incluso le gustaría ver a Kakashi. Le encantaría volver a pelear con Kushina para que al final le mimara.

Echaba de menos tantas cosas que hasta echaba de menos comer y… hacer caca.

—Ahora yo también quiero hacer caca —dijo al Zetsu blanco.

—¡Dime como se siente cuando lo hagas!

—¡No puedo hacerlo, no como desde que tengo tu cuerpo o lo que sea esto conmigo!

—Anda… una pena.

Obito rodó los ojos. Definitivamente, echaba de menos su vida, no podía esperar para recuperarse y largarse, aunque no fuera fácil.

.

.

.

—¡Rin!

Cuando abrió el ojo que aún le quedaba se encontró —una vez más— el triste techo de la cueva donde Madara, Zetsu y él estaban. De nuevo, Madara llevaba dos días sin despertar y Obito estaba seguro de que moriría más pronto que tarde. Quizás eso le convenía.

Tenía la respiración agitada y estaba sudando, todas las sabanas estaban en el suelo y Zetsu le miraba sentado en el suelo a un metro de su cama.

—¿Otra pesadilla?

Obito asintió sin más, porque no quería hablar del tema.

Nunca tenía pesadillas con Rin, eran buenos sueños donde Rin y él se encontraban y todo volvía a estar como siempre. A veces hasta eran novios. Pero ese día había soñado que Rin estaba en peligro y el corría hacia ella pero no la alcanzaba. Como si no avanzara al correr y solo diera pasos en el mismo sitio. La agonía le escalaba desde las piernas hacia arriba. Rin necesitaba su ayuda y el no podía hacer nada, no le gustaba eso, no quería volver a sentirse inútil. Pudo salvar a Kakashi, podría salvar a Rin, si tan solo sus estúpidas piernas avanzaran.

Era la primera pesadilla que había tenido con Rin.

Daba igual cuánto pasara, seguía queriendo verla. Seguía pensando que Rin podría curarle, al menos calmar y aliviar su interior que cada vez se oscurecía más. La cueva oscura, los planes de Madara, el vacío en Zetsu… todo empezaba a consumirle y tenía miedo. No sabía en qué día vivía y cada vez se sentía menos humano de algún modo.

Si había algo que aún le ataba a su condición de humano eso era Rin. El amor que sentía por ella le hacía calmar su corazón cuando el miedo le apresaba y empezaba a latir demasiado rápido, como si una alarma se activara en la cabeza, una que le amenazaba con poner rumbo a un final sin retorno. Y entonces la sonrisa y la voz de Rin aparecían en su mente, de forma distorsionada como si empezaran a ser un recuerdo lejano. Entonces, todo estaba bien.

«Rin. Tengo que volver por ella. Tengo que seguir por ella.»

En la oscuridad de unas palabras que cada vez sonaban más tentadoras y en una cueva que cada vez parecía más un hogar; la existencia de Rin era la única luz que iluminaba sus días. Fuerte e intensamente, a veces difícil de mirar porque brillaba demasiado pero lo suficientemente clara y cálida para mantenerle en órbita.

Si Obito tuviera que comparar —y eso era algo que le encantaba hacer, fantasear e imaginar en su cabeza cuando todo era fácil y sonreír no era un esfuerzo— Rin sería el sol en su vida. Siempre brillante y fuerte, cálido hasta quemar, pero motivo de la vida. Necesario cada día.

En ese escenario, Obito no sabía cuál era su rol. No sabía si era la Luna, aprovechándose de la luz del sol para hacerse notar. Más pequeño y menos intenso, más cambiante y siempre dependiente. Al menos el sol y la luna se encontraban cada cierto tiempo. Como Orihime y Hikoboshi. Algo que Obito cada vez veía más lejano que ocurriera entre Rin y él. Como si ya los eclipses no existieran.

Quizás podría ser un girasol, siempre dependiente y girando en pos de ese sol que le daba nombre y forma. Pero el miedo a marchitarse le hacía temblar y prefería pensar en un astro que se aprovecha de otro y aún así tiene la osadía de encontrarse con este.

Al menos la luna era algo casi infinito, no una planta débil y marchita.

Quizás en poco tiempo sería Tanabata de nuevo, Obito estaba pensando seriamente en mandar a Zetsu a poner su deseo en algún árbol y prenderlo. Aunque ya no creía en eso. Como no creía en tantas cosas. Pero a veces le gustaba fingir que aún era el Obito de años atrás, ese que fantaseaba con virus y apocalipsis zombis y que buscaba aprobación por quienes ahora solo sentía rechazo.

* * *

Pese a que siempre esperaba volver a ver a Rin —y a Kakashi aunque aún no quisiera reconocerlo— no esperaba que fuera de aquel modo.

Corriendo como hacía meses que no corría, viendo un mundo exterior que ya le resultaba raro, sintiendo la lluvia tocarle partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera eran suyas. No quería que todo empezara así. No quería que Rin y Kakashi estuvieran en peligro.

Las palabras de Zetsu le asustaron y prácticamente salió sin apenas pensar en nada, ayudado por este. Obito era sin duda demasiado pasional aún, algo que parecía que ni la oscuridad que empezaba a tragarle apagaba. En ningún momento pensó lo adecuado que era todo para alguien más, lo conveniente de la situación, cómo aquellos que le rodeaban y trataban de arrastrar sabían todo. Porque Obito, nunca pensaba demasiado antes de dejarse guiar por el corazón.

Pero cuando llegó al fin al lugar donde Rin estaba, sintió que ese corazón pasional se le paraba.

No podía respirar, pese a que ninguna roca le apresaba ahora.

Quería vomitar, aunque no tuviera nada que expulsar dado que no comía.

Rin estaba ahí, tan hermosa como siempre, excepto cuando veías su cara de horror. La sangre goteando por la comisura de sus labios hasta pasear por su barbilla y caer. La mano y el brazo de Kakashi atravesaban el pecho de Rin ante la mirada horrorizada de este.

Obito sentía que se caería en cualquier momento, como hacía Kakashi en esos momentos pese a que él no lo viera. Y en su mente sus propias palabras de meses atrás resonaban.

«Kakashi, cuida bien de Rin. Prométemelo.»

«Cuida de Rin.»

«Cuida de Rin.»

«Kakashi, cuida de Rin.»

Kakashi.

Kakashi no había cumplido su promesa y no había cuidado de Rin, la había asesinado frente a sus ojos y a Obito no le importaban los motivos. No le importaba nada.

Su cuerpo se movió sin seguir a su mente y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba asesinando a los ninjas que estaban en la escena, sin saber qué tenían que ver con todo, sin saber nada. Nunca se había sentido peor, y no sabía cómo era capaz de moverse, aunque sabía que n estaba pensando con claridad. Ni siquiera podía pensar. No le importaba porque Rin estaba muerta.

Y sin Rin nada tenía sentido.

El cuerpo de Rin en sus brazos estaba frío y Obito tuvo miedo. Porque esa no era la Rin que él conocía, siempre cálida y sonriente. No, ese cuerpo no podía ser Rin, su Rin. Completamente fría e inmóvil. Sin luz. No podía vivir sin Rin, como la Tierra no podía vivir sin su sol. No quería ni podía. No entendía cómo había pasado eso. Como todo había cambiado de repente. Pero no iba a dejarlo así.

Eso era un infierno, uno donde tenía que despedirse de la única persona que le ataba a la vida, la única fuente de alegría y luz que tenía. El único motivo por el que abría los ojos en esa miserable cueva y trataba de apartar la oscuridad que comenzaba a corroerle. Pero ya no le importaba, porque en ese infierno, la oscuridad era bienvenida. Y así sería hasta que todo cambiara, hasta que él lo cambiara.

Porque el mundo sin Rin era un infierno, y Obito no quería vivir en uno.

El _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ traería de vuelta a Rin, todo estaría bien, todo volvería a estar bien. Rin volvería a sonreír y la oscuridad se desvanecería, el infierno agonizaría hasta desaparecer.

Solo tenía que traer a Rin de vuelta.

Abrazo una vez más el cuerpo sin vida de Rin. Sin despedirse, solo prometiéndole lo que en vida nunca le prometió y confesándole lo que nunca le confesó.

Él iba a solucionar todo, y daba igual el precio a pagar. Daba igual.

Cuando volvió, Madara estaba más que dichoso de escucharle por fin colaborativo con el plan. Y de nuevo, Obito fue ciego a la evidencia. Escuchó y escuchó hasta memorizar y planear. A los días, Madara murió y Obito se aseguró de seguir sus planes e incluso tomar su nombre si con eso podía conseguir más adeptos a su plan.

.

.

.

Hacía amucho que no sentía ningún remordimiento ni ningún sentimiento que no fuera odio y dolor dentro de él. El pulso no le tembló al llevarse al hijo de su antiguo maestro y ver a este y a su mujer morir ante esa fuerza de odio y _chakra_ que era el Kyūbi. No le importaba. Simplemente no le importaba.

Porque lo que un día habían sido deseos inocentes se habían convertido en planes y necesidades imperativas en su vida. Ya no deseaba ver a Rin, tenía que verla y no le importaba las vidas que eso costara. Porque la suya propia había sido la primera en ser entregada en bandeja de plata. Obito había muerto para ser Madara, para ser Nadie o Nada, para ser el tonto Tobi. Daba igual. Porque sin Rin, Obito no existía ni quería hacerlo. Porque todo lo atado al nombre de Obito era inútil ahora. Su alegría, su generosidad, su inocencia y estupidez, su lealtad. Todo era desechable y culpable de lo que ahora pasaba. Si nunca hubiera apartado a Kakashi, este nunca habría asesinado a Rin, porque quizás estuviera muerto, o quizás porque Obito siempre la hubiera protegido. Pero no podía volver al pasado a cambiar sus acciones, solo podía cambiar todo en forma de sueño, de fantasía alcanzable.

.

.

.

Lo más cerca de sentir algo positivo lo sintió al masacrar a todo el clan Uchiha. Ese que le había despreciado y le había hecho sentir inferior, ese que nunca le había aportado nada bueno. Los Uchiha eran una plaga en su totalidad, y no dudaba que el mocoso al que habían dejado vivo lo fuera en un futuro. Pero no importaba, algún día Itachi moriría y Obito trataría de atraer al pequeño Sasuke a sus planes. Sin embargo, se encargó de llevarse todo los _sharingan_ que pudo, porque por más poderoso que fueran esos ojos tenían fecha de caducidad. Una que a Obito no le interesaba.

Todo tenía que ser eterno. Su poder, Rin, el sueño infinito.

* * *

—Cuando alguien aprende a amar, tiene que asumir el riesgo de odiar.

Sasuke había resultado ser mucho más interesante de lo que había pensado. Tan manipulable, tan sumido en oscuridad y odio. Tan aplastado por el peso de lo que no entendía y el odio que Itachi le había inculcado estúpidamente.

Itachi, el Uchiha más listo de todos lo había hecho todo mal con su hermanito y a Obito no le importaba lo más mínimo. Porque ahora él se beneficiaría de eso. Sasuke era una pieza innecesaria pero sacrificable. El puente hacia el Kyūbi que se le escapó años atrás, y el último nexo con una sangre que ya no le transmitía más que desprecio.

* * *

A Obito, Naruto le disgustaba. Le disgustaba porque se parecía a Minato, con la fuerza y la sonrisa de Kushina.

Le disgustaba porque era estúpido, tanto como para dejar todo por Sasuke y no rendirse. Sufriendo y cayendo una y otra vez, revelándose contra su propia oscuridad hasta dominarla y encerrarla en lo más profundo de sí mismo.

A Obito Naruto le disgustaba porque era todo lo que había renegado. Naruto era lo que Obito había sido en el pasado, lo que hubiera sido de no perder el rumbo. Y eso le hacía sentirse asqueado.

Naruto era tonto e inocente como él lo fue, Naruto era inocente y positivo en un infierno que nunca le había dado motivos. Obito lo sabía, él sabía todo. Como Naruto había sido un paria en la villa —sentimiento que conocía—, como había sido menospreciado por sus habilidades y su personalidad. Como la chica que le gustaba solo tenía ojos para el chico frío y perfecto. Naruto era tan parecido a él, que Obito entendía todo en él excepto cómo seguía en el camino que los demás consideraban «correcto». Porque Obito no había sido capaz. Y no le importaba, nunca le había importado, desde que había cogido el cuerpo inerte de Rin en sus brazos. Desde entonces nada le había importado más allá de su plan.

Pero Naruto le estaba enfadando de un modo que ya nadie conseguía. Le hacía sentirse frustrado por las palabras de Naruto, que en el fondo de su mente no sonaban embusteras y falsas sino verdaderas y mucho más coherente que todos sus pensamientos en los últimos años.

Le daba miedo.

Naruto estaba tratando devolverle a algo que no era. Repitiendo un nombre al que ya no respondía, un nombre extraño y desconocido.

«Obito»

Kakashi estaba siempre al lado de Naruto, mirándole con dolor y a veces con rabia, otras veces con pena. Y Obito no quería ninguna de las tres porque Kakashi ya no entraba en su ecuación de vida, desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero al parecer los años habían ablandado a Kakashi. ¿Dónde había quedado el engreído de la máscara? Ahora era un adulto triste y sentimental que esperaba encontrar con vida a su mejor amigo de la infancia. Pero de Obito, ya poco quedaba.

Incluso Minato trataba de salvarle cuando él le llevó a la muerte. ¿Acaso eran todos tontos? ¿Por qué no querían asesinarle sin más?

Se negó una y mil veces a los intentos de Naruto de arrastrarle de vuelta a un lugar en el que ya no había sitio para él y sin embargo, al final, Naruto lo consiguió.

Todo había sido en vano. Todo.

Madara había ideado todo desde el inicio y él había sido una marioneta, la más manipulable y estúpida de todas. Él, que consideraba a Sasuke fácil de manipular y desechable. Al final los Uchiha solo sabían apuñalarse unos a otros por la espalda. Ese clan estaba definitivamente maldito, sumido en una maldición de odio que venía irónicamente del amor. Algo que Obito entendía demasiado bien.

Nunca podría volver a ver a Rin, nunca había podido realmente. Porque Obito había muerto, y Rin no conocería a Tobi, a un falso Madara, a Nadie. Obito murió con Rin y no había forma de revivir a ambos. Tendría que haberlo sabido, que sin el sol la luna no podía continuar sola por más que lo intentara. Todo había sido inútil, una lucha vacía para un propósito egoísta que no se cumpliría. Solo había allanado el camino a alguien más. Más listo, más preparado, más consciente.

En esos momentos, pensó, que su yo del pasado pensaría que había sido el peor malo final de un _shonen_. Uno de vergüenza que no sería recordado. Y el motivo era evidente: Obito siempre había querido ser el héroe que salva a la chica, no el villano que destruye todo.

Pero había perdido el rumbo y la motivación, había perdido la cordura. Quizás debió asumir la muerte de Rin y volver a Konoha con Kakashi. Quizás años después hubiera aprendido a vivir sin Rin.

No.

No. No. No.

Daba igual cuánto se intentara convencer, sabía que no podría. Que vivir pretendiendo que Rin nunca existió sería doloroso e insoportable. Aunque no tenía que ser así, no tenía que fingir que Rin nunca había estado a su lado. Pero entonces vivir con el hecho de que Rin había sido real y ya no estaba le parecía horrible e imposible.

Pero ya no importaba, porque fuera como fuera se había equivocado. Había estropeado la vida de muchas personas inocentes, había destruido todo lo que algún día quiso proteger, había logrado lo que de niño ansiaba —reconocimiento— pero de la peor forma posible.

Y ya no podía arreglarlo.

Cuando Kakashi se situó encima de él para matarle, con dolor en la mirada pero resignación; Obito pensó que era lo que merecía. Que Kakashi acabara con él, aunque después el peso de sus actos le persiguiera. No importaba ya, Kakashi había sido otra de sus víctimas colaterales. Ojalá le matara de una vez y le dejara descansar de una vez. Del dolor, del arrepentimiento, de su alma perdida y su ansiedad por respirar sin conseguirlo realmente.

Pero Minato apareció y paró a Kakashi y Obito pensó que definitivamente era la peor persona del mundo.

Sentía que quería reír. Porque de haber muerto antes y sin cometer tantos pecados, quizás el Tanabata o una estrella fugaz o cualquier cuento infantil de deseos le habría concedido ver a Rin en el más allá. O donde fuera que ahora estuviera ella. Pero ya no podía.

—Ya no soy digno de encontrarme con Rin en el otro lado.

Porque no lo era. Porque Rin no merecía conocer ese desecho que pretendía volver a usar el nombre de Obito. Esa coraza vacía de lo que había sido en el pasado. No merecía estar en un lugar donde las personas buenas como Rin fueran. Tampoco merecía ver a Rin. Porque ese deseo egoísta había degenerado en una obsesión y plan macabro que casi puso fin al mundo.

Levantó su mano mirando la luna tras ella.

—Rin era la única luz de mi vida.

Esa era la única certeza que aún le quedaba. Algo que ni siquiera el vacío y la pérdida de identidad le había arrebatado. Nunca había dejado de ser una luna dependiente, mucho más oscura y destruida. Mucho más sucia y necesitada.

La vida no quiso dejarle irse de una vez en ese momento, siempre alargando de más el sufrimiento. Pero esta vez usaría bien el escaso tiempo de más, antes de irse para siempre. Ayudaría, aunque eso ya no solucionara ni compensara todo lo que había hecho. Colaboraría con Naruto, Kakashi y el resto de aliados en la guerra para tratar de pararla.

Como si el destino quisiera reírse de él, de nuevo se encontró salvando a Kakashi a costa de su propia vida. Pero esta vez era para siempre, por fin. Y no se arrepentiría. Porque Kakashi debía seguir adelante cuidando a Naruto y ayudándole. Porque Kakashi merecía vivir mucho más que él. Porque Kakashi siempre había mantenido su nombre y sus palabras limpias con él. Tobi o Nadie habían matado a Obito, pero este siempre había estado vivo en Kakashi hasta ese momento.

A Obito le avergonzaba que Kakashi ya nunca pudiera hablar bien de él sin remordimientos. Le apenaba haber destrozado hasta un recuerdo. Sin embargo Kakashi le miró con dolor cuando le salvó una vez más. Definitivamente, se había vuelto muy blando.

Pero estaba bien. Se sentía agradecido de haberle podido ver una vez más y haberle dejado ver lo poco de Obito que quedaba en él. Por suerte, Rin se fue y les dejó cuando Obito aún estaba vivo como recuerdo puro en sus corazones. Rin odiaría su ser actual, él lo sabía, y lo merecía.

* * *

Obito estaba harto de abrir los ojos esperando encontrarse muerto y no hacerlo, así que pidió fuertemente que esta vez fuera la definitiva. Y lo era. Desde luego que sí.

Sentía su cuerpo pequeño y extraño, levantándose y no creyendo lo que veía.

Rin estaba delante, brillante como siempre. Con una sonrisa.

Obito miró hacia abajo. Su cuerpo volvía a ser el de trece años cuando salvó a Kakashi de la roca.

Tenía que ser mentira, tenía que ser una alucinación.

Pero no le importaba, porque al fin le habían concedido el deseo de ver a Rin de nuevo.

—Rin…

Su voz sonaba infantil de nuevo y Obito sintió que no merecía nada de lo que le daban. No merecía el perdón de Kakashi y Minato, no merecía las sonrisas de Naruto. No merecía ver a Rin siendo el Obito que ella quería. Aquel que había muerto.

—Te he estado esperando.

Las lágrimas amenazaban por caer en cualquier momento, pero debía contestarle, debía aprovechar antes de que quien fuera que le había dado ese tiempo decidiera que era suficiente.

—¿De verdad? —Su voz empezaba a temblar y sentía vergüenza de haber dejado que esa pureza e inocencia murieran en él a lo largo de los años—. Siento haberte hecho esperar.

—Te he estado viendo todo el tiempo.

No. Esperaba que no fuera verdad. Porque no había nada bueno que ver.

Las lágrimas dejaron de luchar en vano y comenzaron a caer. No merecía eso. No merecía ese regalo y esa oportunidad.

—¡Vamos!

Iría, iría donde Rin y su luz le llevaran aunque fueran el completo vacío y oscuridad.

Ojala hubiera estado ahí antes. Rindiéndose todas las veces que respirar era una obligación más que una necesidad.

Ojala hubiera sido siempre Obito, para que Rin no se avergonzara de él.

Ojala pudiera haber sido una luna menos horrible.

Ojala pudiera haber dejado a Rin ir sin destrozar todo.

Ojala todo hubiera sido distinto.

Y aunque era tarde, agradeció a los deseos que había pedido años atrás. Por haberle dado una última oportunidad de usar el nombre de Obito y ver su luz, esa que siempre había brillado hasta en la más terrible oscuridad dentro de él.

혜야, 어찌 떠나려는 거야

안녕이란 그런 잔인한 말로

떠나버리는 너를 원망하겠지

Oh, 제발 가지 말아 혜야

Hyeya, how are you trying to leave me

With those easy words, "goodbye"

Making me feel reproachful at your departure

Oh, please don't leave hyeya…

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, no sé muy bien qué decir pero este fic no me convence, supongo que me lo merezco. No solo por haberlo dejado hasta el final sino por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin escribir y más de un año sin publicar. Me parece normal estar tan oxidada. No recuerdo además ya, casi nada de Naruto y me he dado cuenta escribiendo esto de forma vaga contando sucesos porque no los recuerdo y teniendo que buscar frases de Obito en determinados momentos. Pero no me voy a excusar en eso, si hay ooc y hay fallos es mi total culpa. En fin. Lo que sí espero es que se entienda, de repente siento que me gustaría hacer mucho más pormenorizado y detallado, y largo todo el cambio de Obito desde el Obito joven, alegre y pasional, hasta el vacío que no era Nadie más que una máscara que fingía ser cualquiera para acabar tratando de volver a ser Obito. Es triste ahora que veo todo, como el amor de Obito por Rin degeneró en obsesión insana, como Kishimoto nunca supo hacer una redención coherente ni un castigo necesario. Permitiendo a Obito tener un final que seamos sinceros, no merecía. En fin.

Y aunque no quiero entretenerme mucho en esto. Los fragmentos al principio y al final del fic son de una canción. « _Hyeya_ », una versión en coreano de « _Y si fuera ella_ » de Alejandro Sanz, cantada en coreano con otra letra por Kim Jonghyun, miembro de SHINee. Este chico se suicidó el pasado diciembre, trayendo de forma cruda y triste muchos problemas que solo se habían tocado superficialmente, haciéndonos pensar en cosas que dan mucho miedo y sintiendo una terrible pena aún sin ser sus fans. Como es mi caso, porque pese a no seguirle le ponía cara, el tenía en mis pensamientos cuando pensaba en SHINee y lo que lloré esos días fue real. Su versión de esta canción me parece preciosa y encaja tan bien en el fic que es lo único que puedo dedicarle ya.

Porque cuando gente de todas partes del mundo te llora, es por algo. Y cuando hasta la luna parece querer despedirte, es porque lo mereces. You did well, Jonghyun.


End file.
